Rough Timeline of Events in the Book
The events all occur in 2002 (except the Epilogue). I'm working it out roughly as follows: * Gallus Breitenmoser pops his old Swiss clogs. * Danny is sitting around bored when his mum rings to let him know the sad news. * Danny goes to Gallus's funeral, and hears about his big ideas. * Inspired, Danny puts an ad in Loot, for people to Join him. * Danny gets his first Joinee, Joinee Jonesy. * Danny neglects to tell Hanne that Jonesy has 'Joined' him, nor that he has begun another 'silly boy project'. * Danny and Hanne go to the Madras Valley - Hanne is not pleased. * Seeking advice from Dennis M Hope for the first time, Danny is encouraged to meet his Joinee. * Danny meets Jonesy at The World's End, and is introduced to his flatmate, who becomes Joinee Cobbett. * Danny sends out emails, puts out links, and creates a website, to encourage interest. * The first handful of Joinees send in their photos. * Joinee Gaz arranges a 'meet' at Chandos, only he and Danny turn up. * Upon reaching 100 Joinees, Danny is encouraged by his mate Ian to go for 1,000. * Danny begins working on a promotional poster and stickers. * Joinee Jade begins to have doubts. * Joinee Whitby first comes to Danny's attention. * Danny's encounter with a policeman. * Joinee Jade leaves. * Joinee Whitby gets restless. * Danny gets a translation of Gallus's letters, and is inspired to help old men happy. * Joinees meeting up in London (outside Harrods) are assigned the task to make old men happy, and provide evidence. * On this day (confirmed by PJ Whitby as being 27 July 2002), the Joinees are conned out of £38 by Raymond Price, in Hammersmith. * Danny travels to Inverness, to seek spiritual guidance from priest Joinee Saunders. * Encouraged to meet Joinee Estelle in Paris, Danny also encounters music-playing, card-reading Joinee Spacetoad. * The terms 'Karma Army' and 'Good Friday' spring up, as Danny encourages Random Acts of Kindness. * Danny meets a lady on the tube, and encourages Joinees to send her grandad peanuts. * Following an article in the Inverness Courier, Danny sets off around the UK, meeting Joinees... * ...eventually running into the odd Joinee Benjamin at Paddington Station. * Danny receives bad-news about Raymond Price, and his life of crime. * Danny meets Vis a Vis at a wedding reception. * Danny gives up Join Me, going to Malia, Greece. * Danny meets the Newcastle boys, who encourage him to re-instate the Karma Army. * Returning home, Danny discovers the Karma Army has carried on without him regardless of his doubts. * Danny records a Join Me Anthem with Vis a Vis. * The Newcastle boys hang a giant sign off the Tyne Bridge. * Danny goes to Belgium, to appear on TV, and recruits many Belgian Joinees. * Danny fails to recruit 'Arlene Baptiste' (and parent). * Danny finally meets his nemisis, Joinee Whitby. * Danny approaches the Asian Xpress, in order to diversify the Karma Army. * Someone sends Danny 'How To Succeed With Girls'. * Danny goes to Holland. * Danny is found out by Hanne. * Danny goes to Norway, to get his girlfriend back. * Danny fails. * Danny recruits Norwegian Joinees. * Danny is once more invited to Belgium, this time to help initiate The Ambassador Scheme in Brussels. * The final 1,000 Joinees. * Danny goes to Switzerland, to bury their photos. * Danny realises Joinee Jade counts against his total of Joinees, and finds a last minute replacement. * Karmageddon on Oxford Street. * Danny remains the Leader, and Joinee Whitby becomes Gold Joinee Whitby. * The Epilogue.